secondfleetonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Samsara Steelman
Early Life Samsara Steelman was born on 16 September 2346 to Michael Steelman and Indira Hardy. She spent the first three years of her life on Starbase 22 before moving with her mother and older sister, Padma, to San Fransisco, California, Earth. She grew up not far from Starfleet Academy, and spent most of her childhood dreaming of following her family's tradition of Starfleet service. While living in San Fransisco, Steelman caught the attention of Admiral Nyota Uhura, who considered the young girl to be exceptionally intelligent and gifted. Admiral Uhura would go on to teach Steelman several languages, including Klingon and Romulan. Starfleet Career Starfleet Academy (2361-2365) Steelman entered Starfleet Academy at the age of 15, after a stellar academic performance at the Starfleet Academy Preparatory School. Her first year was filled with successes, which included a perfect GPA and a victory at the 79th Starfleet Academy Marathon, becoming only the second freshman to win the Academy Marathon. USS Princeton (2362) Steelman served on the Princeton during her freshman year cruise as a shuttle pilot. Captain Wai-Lin Go was particularly impressed with the young cadet's piloting skills, and assigned Steelman to pilot her shuttle whenever possible. USS Valkyrie (2363) For her sophomore summer cruise, Steelman was assigned to the USS Valkyrie as a junior flight controller. She performed her job admirably, and received a commendation from Captain Leland Bell for her exceptional piloting skills. Kobayashi Maru (2365) When it came time for Steelman to take the Kobayashi Maru, all of the other cadets agreed she was a woman with a plan. During her test, Steelman took several interesting actions. She used sensor ghosts to fool the Cardassian ships' sensors into picking up a small fleet of Ambassador-class ships. This tactic delayed the Cardassians long enough for Steelman to beam the Kobayashi Maru's crew onto her ship. After that, she fired a photon torpedo at the Kobayashi Maru, destroying it and crippling the Cardassian ships, allowing for their escape. Since then, Steelman has been in an elite group of Starfleet officers who have beaten the test. USS Enterprise-D (2365-2367) Immediately after her graduation from Starfleet Academy, Steelman was assigned to the USS Enterprise-D as the gamma shift flight controller. During her brief stint on the Enterprise, Steelman received several commendations for efficiency and bravery. Starfleet Intelligence (2367-2368) Following the events of Wolf 359, Starfleet Intelligence chose to temporarily reassign then-Lieutenant Steelman to their headquarters in San Fransisco. She worked as a Borg analyst while there. USS Ulysses (2368-2370) A year later, Steelman found herself once again at the helm of a starship. However, it wasn't just her piloting skills that were noticed, but her command ability as well. She distinguished herself on several away missions, and even took command of the Ulysses itself on one occasion. Steelman received a promotion to Lieutenant Commander at the beginning of 2370. USS Berlin (2370-2372) After her tour on the Ulysses, Steelman was transferred to the Berlin as its new Second Officer and Senior Flight Controller. On stardate 48321.9, she received a promotion to Commander and First Officer, following a harrowing mission to the Gamma Quadrant, where the crew was forced to relive some of their happiest and most painful memories. She served as First Officer until stardate 48546.3, when Starfleet Command made Steelman acting captain, after Captain Garrett and Commander Preston's departure from the Berlin. USS Gambit (2373-present) Relationships Michael Steelman Throughout her life, Steelman always wanted to follow in her father's footsteps. As a toddler, she would escape out of her parents' quarters and locate her father in his office. No matter what security protocols Michael would use, Sam would still sneak out and track down her father. Finally, Michael found a way to encourage his daughter's talents, without having her escape. For every day Sam stayed in their quarters without escaping and working on her lessons, Michael would spend one hour reading her old Earth poetry. Camile Berry Camile Berry and Samsara Steelman went to Starfleet Academy together, and became fast friends. It was widely held that Berry's calming influence helped Steelman immensely after the end of her engagement to Brooke Andrews. Brooke Andrews Steelman first met Brooke Andrews at Starfleet Academy. During their last three years there, they became roommates, and later, lovers. The relationship was a happy one. Steelman would surprise Andrews with little gifts here and there, and would bring her lover flowers almost every week without fail. After graduation, they were stationed together on the Enterprise-D, where Steelman proposed to Andrews. Andrews accepted, and they set a wedding date of December 11, 2366. Unfortunately, in July 2366, Andrews transferred to the USS Ambassador. Shortly after her transfer, she broke off the engagement with Steelman, and the relationship subsequently ended. Charlotte Reese Steelman's relationship with Charlotte Reese first started as a one night stand in 2367. The two women did not meet again until they were both assigned to the Berlin. Their relationship did not resume until Reese ended her prior relationship with Alexandra Preston. Once that was done, Steelman and Reese slowly entered in to a relationship. At the end of May 2371, the couple got engaged. Service Record Summary *2361: Entered Starfleet Academy *2362: Became second freshman to win Academy Marathon; Served on the USS Princeton during her summer cruise as a shuttle pilot *2363: Served on the USS Valkyrie as a junior flight controller during her summer cruise *2364: Reported for Advanced Flight Training on Jupiter *2365: Graduated first in class; Commissioned as an Ensign and assigned to USS Enterprise-D as gamma shift Flight Controller *2366: Promoted to Lieutenant, Junior Grade *2367: Promoted to Lieutenant; Assigned to Starfleet Intelligence *2368: Transferred to USS Ulysses as Senior Flight Controller *2370: Promoted to Lieutenant Commander; Reassigned to USS Berlin as Flight Controller and Second Officer *2371: Promoted to Commander; Reassigned as USS Berlin's First Officer *2373: Promoted to Captain; Given command of the USS Gambit Category:Character Profiles